back to those days
by the girl with the big glasses
Summary: " 'Let me go' she says annoyed. 'Nope' I say smug. 'Ugh, I hate you, you know that.' She says annoyed. 'I hate you too my dearest Clove' I answer. " so this is just a little story about Cato and Clove before the howl Hunger Games and stuff. i don't really know how the rating works so i hope it's okay, and sorry for my Bad English. please review, and i hope you like it :
1. age 12

I´ll be by your side.

Cato pov.

Age 12 –

**I was just walking around town.**

It was still very early in the morning, probably just five a clock. But I couldn't sleep anymore so I just got dressed and got outside to wander through town. My parents didn't really care where I was, as long as I was alive. As I was walking I was kicking some little rocks that lay on the ground with my right feet. Then al sudden I heard a little sobbing noise. It came from an ally a little further down the street on the left side. I walk toward the sobbing noises and see a little girl sitting on the dirty cold ground crying her eyes out. I walk towards her and sit next to her. She notices me and snaps angry 'go away'

I just ignore it. 'What's wrong?' I ask.

'None of your business. Go away'

'Why are you crying?' I ask, just ignoring what she just said.

'Why do you care? You don't know me'

'True. I'm Cato' I say and softy put my hand on her hand that is resting on her knees.

'Clove' she says trough sobs.

'Well Clove, I know you now. Can you now tell me what's wrong?'

Usually I'm never this friendly to anybody. I'm not really a people person. But Clove seems so upset, and there is really something different about her. She had dark short hair but very bright blue eyes – but maybe that was just because they were filled with tears.

I don't know what it is but there is just something about her.

'It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it' she just says.

We sit in silence for a while but then I have an idea and stand up. I stick my hand out to her and she looks at me confused.

'Come on let's do something fun' I say.

She grabs my hand and I help her stand up. 'Come, I want to show you something'

As I lead her out of town we walk towards the woods. A little part of it is free to go to, but then there's a high fence that's separates us from the rest of the woods. I look for the hole in the fence I ones found and crawl trough it to the other side of the fence. Clove just stands there on the other side. 'I don't know Cato, that's not safe.' She whispers.

I laugh 'Awh, is little Clove afraid of the big dark woods.'

'No I'm not. I just don't think this is illegal' she says.

'Well duh. But there is really something that I want to show you' I answer.

She quickly looks around and then crawls through the fence. We walk for a while until she asks ´where are we going?"

'You'll see' I say en walk further. I hear her mutter to herself 'walking through the woods with a stranger. Very smart Clove' I chuckle.

After a while we're there. 'Look' I say.

Her eyes widen and she smiles. This is the first time that I actually see her smile and I like it. It's cute and she looks so innocent.

'Wow, did you build it?' she asks.

'Yes, come on'

Not long ago I thought it would be nice to have my own place. Not really my own, I was too young to live alone, of course, but a place where I could go to and do my own thing. So I secretly grabbed some tools en started to build a three hut. And apparently I was pretty good at building stuff, because the hut was big and firm.

The hut was a couple meters from the ground but I hadn't had a ladder so we had to climb to get in. I started to climb en then I help Clove to get in.

'Wow, it's so big' she said. There wasn't a lot inside. A table two chairs and there were a couple of picture's hanging on the Wall. But the room was pretty big, so it looked very empty.

She walked around and looked at the pictures. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and looked at me. She smiled a little 'thank you for cheering me up' she said. And here tone was so sweet en the look in her eyes showed so much love that I couldn't help but smile too.


	2. age 14

pretty please review. even if it's something bad like 'woah, you suck ' i just want a second oppinion.

but to everybody who is reading this, thank you soooo much.

well, i hope you enjoy this chapter, ( :

love, T.

* * *

Age 14 –

**´Do they want me dead? Or are they just that stupid?' **

Clove screamed while walking circles in front of me. As I sat in the tree hut she couldn't stop moving and walked rounds and rounds. She was mad, like really mad. Apparently I wasn't the only one with parents who didn't' care about their child.

In the couple years we have known each other she told me about her life. Not all at ones. Clove wasn't a person who quickly trusted another. And even if she trusted you, she didn't like to talk about her feeling. But little by little I got to know her, and I found out that her parents weren't the best parents in the world. They wanted her to go to the games, to volunteer and win. I never thought that was a very big problem. I myself always wanted to volunteer en go, but Clove didn't. She thought that the games were stupid and only idiots enjoyed watching it. Her parents were also very cruel. Her father hit her and her mother insulted her. Not just little insults but terrible ones. A year ago Clove got into a kind of depression. It was horrible.

'Why do you find it so horrible? You can fight. You could win and be a victor' I said.

If looks could kill I would be dead now.

'I. Don't. Want. To. Go' she said while her eyes were shooting me a dead glance.

'Okay Clove, relax. You don't have to go'

'I have to. My parent will make me go' she said. And then she stopped walking and sat on the ground. She sighted.

After a lot of stupid arguments we just decided to go home because it was getting late. I walked her home, we said our goodbyes and then I walked back to my home.

Our parents never questioned where we were as long as we got home. So almost every day after career training we went to mine, or actually our, three hut. We were best friends. That would be quit logic after all the time we spend together. Clove was the only one who actually knew me, and I was the only one who actually knew her. Of course we had other friends, but no real friends. I learned that, the less people you love, the better. And Clove had trouble with relationships and was busy with her own problems.

As we were lying next to each other in the hut on the floor she looked at me. I tried to ignore her staring as I continued to look at the ceiling. But after a while she didn't look away so I turned my head to hers. 'What?'

'Did you know that you are quit cute' she said casually.

That was like a slap in my face. Where did that come from? We were just friends, right? How was I supposed to answer to that?

'Um, thanks' I said stupidly. What else was there to say?

She continued to stare at me so I just stared back into her bright blue eyes.

After a long silence she said. 'Did you know that Amilia likes you?'

Another slap in the face. Since when did Clove pay attention to gossip and girl talk? And since when did she hang out with Amilia? Amilia, the blond haired girl who every guy wanted. And another question, why did she even care?

'No I did not' I respond, trying to sound casual.

'Oh' she says. Her voice all this time very steady was sounding bored.

'How do you know that?' I ask.

'I heard her talking about you with her friends.' She said. 'Oh, look how good he looks today. Cato truly is handsome. He looks so strong' she says mimicking Amelia's voice. She was mocking her actually, her voice was high and it sounded ridiculously stupid.

I laughed. 'Oh my dearest Clove, nu need to be jealous. You will always be my favorite girl' I joked.

She grumbled. 'I'm not jealous, why would I be?' she said cocky.

I laughed again. 'You so are. What's Wrong Clovie scared that Amilia is going to steal me from you.' I laugh.

She grumbles again and pushes me away. Still laughing I roll back so I can see her and wrap my arms around her. She struggles to get away but I'm too strong so eventually she just lies there wrapped around my arms.

'Let me go' she says annoyed.

'Nope' I say smug.

'Ugh, I hate you, you know that.' She says annoyed.

'I hate you too my dearest Clove' I answer.


	3. age 15

hello everybody,

how are you all doing?

so here's a new chapter for my story, i really hope you like it and please give me a review. anything is good, you can say something mean like 'ahw this is so bad' or just a little thing like ' nice work'. anything (:

i really hope you all like this, and thank you very much for reading this,

kisses Tabitha ( aka. ilalaloveyou )

* * *

Age 15

"**That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" **

'No, it's true. I swear it. So the duck started to make that weird 'quack' sound and all the sudden we were surrounded by more ducks, and then he like freaked out and fell in the water. It was so hilarious"

I was with a couple of people and we were hanging out at a café. A guy named Torn was talking about how he and a friend had some weird experience with some ducks. The story was strange and it didn't make any sense but it was pretty funny.

After staying the howl afternoon with them I thought it was time to go. I had a couple things to do.

´See you later eh "someone said. I was already walking away and didn't turn to look who said it.

Finally arriving at the training center I walked inside. The training center was quite big. It was a large building with white walls.

Inside I searched for Clove, as usual she was at the knife throwing corner. 'How are you tiny?' I asked laughing. Clove was really tiny, I was already 1, 80 meters, which is already quite tall, Clove on the other hand was about 1, 60. I always teased her about her size. She would just scowl at me and say "height doesn't really matter, it's about talent, and I am very talented'

It may sound cocky, but Clove was really good. She could use a lot of different weapons.

'Well, my day was absolutely perfect until now "she says.

'Well I'm also fine, thanks for asking'

'What do you want?' a knife flies to the other side of the room, she hits a dummy right in the face.

'nothing, just hanging here' I say and lean against a wall.

I continue watching her throw. After a while she walks towards the swords. She grabs one and throws it at my. I catch it quickly. Then she grabs one for herself and stands in front of me.

'Three, two, one. GO' she says and tries to stab me with her sword. I jump away and we continue with our sword fighting match. The match goes on for about 10 minutes. At one point I almost stabbed her in the stomach, but she quickly runs away.

'Clove, are you serious?' I yell but she has already run out the room. I hear her laughing as she keeps running. I run after her but she is quite fast. Today is Sunday so the howl center is empty. You can come here to train if you want but most people rather go outside to enjoy the nice weather. Clove and I are all alone in this building.

The only thing I hear is my own breathing. Clove is probably hiding.

'Where are you Clove?'

Then I hear another giggle and I hear her running. Running towards the sound I see her. She lets go of the sword in her hand and runs away. I throw my own sword away as I run after her. I catch her, grab her around her tiny waist and pull her against me. Her back against my chest. She looks up to me 'it's not faire. You have longer legs' she says.

I laugh, she sounds like a little child.

'It's not about height, it's about talent' I quote her.

She just frowns. 'Let me go' I free her from my arms and she goes to standing in front of me.

'I'm hungry' she says all of the sudden.

'You're always hungry'

'There's nothing wrong with that. I used up all of my energy for today with training, come and let's eat something' she says and doesn't wait for a response, she's already walking away.

I jog over to where she is and start walking next to her. We walk out the training center towards the restaurant hill. There's a little hill not far away from my house, it was full of little cafés and restaurants. We chose a little restaurant on the top of the hill.

´what do you want to eat?' she asks while she keeps looking at the menu.

'I'm not very hungry'

'Well, I'm going to eat a burger, I'm starving' she says. She puts down her menu.

A woman comes walking in our direction. 'Good day, what would you like to order?' She asks. Her tone is sugar sweet, but she looks at us with disgusts.

'I'd like to have a burger and an orange jus, please' says clove.

'Just an apple jus' I say.

'All right, I'll bring it to you in a minute' she says, again with her sweet voice. She grabs our menus and walks away.

After a while she brings down our stuff. Clove eats het burger and drinks her jus in record time. I have seriously never seen somebody eat that fast.

I laugh. 'You were really hungry weren't you?'

'nkjskfjhosf' is the only thing I hear. Her mound is full of food. After she swallows she wipes her mouth. 'I told you I was hungry, I've been training all day long 'then she continues eating again.

She eats in silence as I continue looking around.

'Are you done? '

'Yup' she wipes her mouth clean. The waitress comes and grab our plates and glasses. 'Here is the bill' she says and lays a map on our table.

Clove grabs the map, opens it and grabs the piece of paper out of it. Then she closes the map, and shoves it my direction.

'I have to go to the bathroom' she says.

'Don't be too long'


	4. still age 15

hellooo people,

wow, last time I got a lot of messages that people had added my story on their favorite story list or alert list, so thank you veryy much. this chapter kind of sucks, so sorry about that. but i still hope you'll like it ( :

the more reviews i get, the more i'll write * hint hint * HAHA, noo that wasn't a threat.

OH, i forgot one thing :

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS, THE WORLD OF PANAM AND DISTRICT 2, ETC, ETC. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE TALENTED SUZANNE COLLINS.

i really hope you like (: much love, Tabitha ( the girl with the big glasses )

- oh, btw, i changed my name, 'cus i really disliked my last name and then i came up with this, 'cuz i wear one of those big nerdy glasses. hihi, btw, i just went to the optician yesterday and my eyes are really bad. -.- and he was like 'well at least you're insured for this all. o.0 weird man that was. i'm rambling, so um, go read my story please (: -

* * *

- Age 15

**Clove was throwing some knifes into some dummy´s.**

she was good at knife throwing. She enjoyed doing it and she was really good. She never misses. I leaned against the wall as I watched her.

´Enjoying training?' I ask.

She throws another knife. 'Yes, why are you here? Go do something'

'I don't need it. I'm already the best here anyways' I say with a smirk on my face.

She turns to me, 'arrogant much?'

'No, it's not arrogance when it's the truth. 'I say. She laughs.

We are back in the tree hut. The hut was filled with stuff. It wasn't as empty as it was in the beginning. There was a couch, and the table was always filled with food or bottle full of lemonade, there was a mat on the floor, so we often just lay on the floor instead of sitting on the couch. The walls were filled with papers of clove her drawings. It is strange to think that a vicious and cold girl as her liked to draw. But she did. Sometimes she just drew whatever she saw. Flowers in the woods, or just patterns she saw. Like on the leafs of a three, or in the clouds. She had a strange obsession with patterns. But the girl had a steady hand so she was good in drawing. That's probably the reason she likes knifes so much. She always cuts patterns in threes.

'Do you want to volunteer for the games?' she asks.

'I think so'

'Why do you want to go so badly?'

'Because I know I can win.'

'You're willing to risk your life on it' she says as she turns to me.

I just keep staring to the ceiling. 'Well, I know I can win, and besides, it wouldn't really matter if I would die'

'Why would you say that?' she asks.

'It's just the truth.' I say. 'Come on Clove, nobody here needs me'

'I do.' She whispers softy. So soft that I almost think it's just my imagination. But then she says again, a little louder this time 'I guess I'm nobody then, because I do need you'

I turn my head to look in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back.

´yeah, I do need you´ she says. ´who else would bring me a sandwich everyday during lunch.´ she laughs.

I softy punch her shoulder. ´and I tough we started to bound.´

´yeah, come one, I want to do something´ she says and started to stand up.

´What do you want to do?' I ask still lying on the floor.

'I don't know. I just want to go out' she sticks her hand out to me. I grab it and she helps me up. 'Let's go.' She says. She climbs down the three hut en then I climb down and we walk towards the fence. She crawls under it and I follow as we walk towards the town. 'So what do you want to do?' I ask. 'You've got any money?' she asks me. I feel in my pockets and grab a hand full of coins and paper billets. 'Yep, got loads'

'Great! You're going to pay for diner'

It wasn't very late. About 6 o'clock in evening. The sun wasn't down yet and restaurant hill was filled with people. The weather was nice. It was warm and there was a soft breeze. We walked to a little restaurant where we often go to. The food was good and it wasn't expensive.

We sat by a table in a corner. It wasn't a very fancy place so it didn't really matter that we wore normal t-shirts and sneakers. Clove ordered some spaghetti and I some lasagna.

'This food is so good' she says after a bit while.

'Indeed it is' I take another bit of my lasagna.

'Did you seriously just say 'indeed '?' she laughs.

'Yes' I say and take another bite.

She takes a sip of her drink, 'so please do tell me why you beaded the shit out of Parker this morning'

Oh-o, that's going to be hard to explain, this morning before training I sort of had a fight with Parker. The reason was stupid really. He kept going on and on about Clove. He sort of has a thing for her. She knows this of course, but she always laughs in his face and tells him he hasn't got a shot. He just doesn't understand what no means. So this morning he was telling about his plan to seduce her and I just got mad and hit him. Of course he hit me too. It really doesn't make any sense, since Clove and I are just friends. Just friends. Really good friends, but only friends. But for some reason the idea of Parker and her dating pisses me of.

She shouldn't date him, she deserves better. And she wouldn't date him, she's not stupid enough to fall for that stupid ass, is she?

'He annoyed me' I try to say casually.

'What he do?'

'Nothing really, just being Parker' she laughs.

After dinner we walk around town for a while and then I walk her home, we say our goodbyes and I walk back to my place. As usual my parents do not wonder where I've been and I walk strait to my room. I collapse on my bed a quickly fall asleep.


	5. age 16

**a/n :**

hellooo everybodyy !

how are you doing? i have vacation now, yeah buddy ! i'v had it for about 2 weeks (: unfortunatly im not going anywhere on vacation. my mom cant get off work. :( so i'll stay here for now.

but, here is a new chapter. thank you all for reading/reviewing/favouriting/etc (:

and i hope you like this chapter. much love.

* * *

-16 age

'**Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favor' **

I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see Clove standing in front of my door.

'What are you doing in my house?' I ask as I walk to my closet in my room and grab a shirt. I take of the shirt I am wearing know and throw it somewhere on the ground.

´put your shirt on! ´ Clove says a little too fast.

´I was about to put a shirt on´ I say as I put my other shirt on. ´Why so nervous all the sudden, Clovie?' I ask teasing her.

'I'm just not good with nakedness or anything' she says annoyed.

'Yeez, I was shirtless, not naked' I say.

'Same thing' she says. 'We're going to be late. It's Reaping time" she says and a smile comes on her face.

'Hooray!' I say 'this year I'll let those suckers go and next year I'll go and be a victor' I say smiling.

'Ugh, I can't believe you actually want to go. '

'Yup, come on we're late' I say as I take one final look in the mirror. I grab her hand and drag her out the door, down the stairs and out of my house. We walk towards the town center and see that a lot of children are already there.

'See you later 'I say as I walk toward the 16 year old boys group. I see clove walking towards the girl group and we wait until the clock strikes 2. When it's two a clock the women called Troma walks on stage. She's the district two tribute escorts. A strange woman she is, with – this year – a green wig and always dresses with a lot of sparkly glitters. Her face is white but her cheeks are unnaturally pink.

'Welcome to the 73 annual Hunger Games' she says in her own funny accent. She walks on stage and we all start to listen to the old boring speech about how The Hunger Games began. The uprising, rebels, bla bla bla.

After a long time they finally pick the tributes of this year.

`And the girl tribute of the 73 Hunger Games is…` Troma walks to the big ball full of names and picks a girl. I see her. She walks towards the stage. A career, you can see that. Probably 17 years, with a pale skin but black long hair. A smile is on her face. Then the boy gets picked. He on the other hand is not a career. A 12 or 13 year old boy. He´s short and looks scared, but just before he gets on the stage another boy volunteers.

There´s a big party tonight because of the beginning of this year's game. A friend of mine – well, person that I know – is giving a big party. It's very crowed and there's alcohol and music. I'm dancing with some girl. She's pretty I guess. I drink a glass of alcohol, and one glass turn out in two glasses and I drink some more and some more. Before I know it I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Everything is turning and I laugh, but I don't know why. I talk to a lot of people but I don't know what I'm saying, and I'm laughing again and this girl is touching my arm the howl time and I can see she likes me so I kiss her. She kisses me back and we continue. I pull away, start laughing again and walk away from her. I start to talk to other people and then I see Clove and she's dancing with her 'friends '. I walk towards her and put my arm around her.

'Hi, babe' I whisper in her ear.

'yeez Cato, are you drunk?" she asks annoyed while looking at me.

'Absolutely not' and I start laughing and I can't stop.

She just shakes her head. I dance with her and her so called friends for a while. After a while I bend down to her height and whisper 'you're a very special girl clove'

She looks at me and raises her eyebrow. 'Cato, it's me Clove. Go hit on some other girl, but not me' she says and kisses my cheek. Then she walks away.

Okay, I walk away, find that one blonde girl and just walk up to her and kiss her. Again, she kisses me back. We continue for a while, we dance and I laugh at everything that she says, then we kiss some more. The next thing I know I´m waking up in a big white room with that girl lying next to me, wearing absolutely nothing.

* * *

**a/n:**

**review review review please ! that would make me very happy (: **


	6. still age 16

**a/n:**

**i'm so sorry that i haven't posted anything in such a long time, but it was vacation and i was to lazy. unfortunatly, school has started :(**

** but i'm backl with a new chapter. i hope you like it! **

**oh, and i do not own anything ! **

* * *

Age 16 –

'**Had fun last night?' **

I turn around and see Clove standing behind me, a smirk on her face.

'My head hurts' I say and put my head back on the table. She grabs the chair next to me and sits.

'Poor poor Cato, It's your own fault. You shouldn't have drunk so much' she says.

'Ugh, 'I say and close my eyes. It's too bright right now. I'm sitting by the bakery where we often go to eat breakfast. Technically it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon but I just woke up and I haven't eaten anything.

A person comes and asks us what we want.

'I want a cheese bun 'Clove says while looking at her nails.

'Yeah, make that two' I say. He nods and walks away. 'My head is bursting' I mumble.

'It's your own fault Cato. 'She says, still looking at her nails.

'Did you have fun last night?' I ask her and look at her.

'Yeah, sure, It was fun' she says nonchalant.

We eat in silence and after I pay for our food we walk away.

´so, what are you going to do today?' Clove says. She looks up to the sky, the sky is bright blue. The sun is shining brightly today.

'I don't really have any plans, you?'

'No I don't really have- Oh, wait a minute.' She says. She turns to me with a big smile on her face. She doesn't say anything, she's just staring at me.

'What?'

'Do you remember last summer, that lake where we went to? Let's go there!' she says cheery.

I hesitated. 'I don't know Clove'

'Please Cato, I want to do something fun. Oh, why can't we go? Pretty please?' She was jumping up and down, acting like a little child.

'Alright tiny, we'll go'

'Do you want to go to your home to get some towels and stuff or …?'

'yeah, I guess. Shall we meet after 20 minutes right here?' I asks her.

'yeah, good idea. laterss' and she walks away.

I quickly go home, grab a big bag and stuff it full with things. A towel, some bottles of soda, I grab a couple of bags of chips. Then I take off my pants, put on my swimming pants. I keep my shirt on. After a while I go to our meeting place. When I arrive, I see that there´s sight of Clove, so I just stand there waiting for her. I don't wait long, because a couple of minutes later I see her walking.

´hey hey´ she says happy.

´ready to go?' I ask her.

Yup'

Then we start to walk. It's about a 30 minutes' walk. We went there last year, we were just walking and talking near the mountains when all of the sudden we found a lake. There was nobody and it was such a breath taking place. We went there almost every day in the summer. We just sat there talking, or went for a swim. I learnt swimming at the training center, but Clove couldn't swim, so I had to teach her. At first she was scared, she didn't tell me but I could see it in her eyes, but she trusted me, and eventually she learnt it. She is really good, she can hold her breath longer then I can under water, but I can swim faster.

´it´s so warm!´ Clove says.

´I know, would you rather have it too cold then too warm?'

'as a matter of fact yes I would rather have that.' she smiles.

minutes go by as we talk and walk. and finally we arrive at our destination. clove trows her bag on the ground, and starts running towards the water. while running she takes off her shirt en short and dives into the water.

i don't see her for a short time, and then her head pops back to the surface. her hair tangled and wet.

'well, what are you waiting for ? come on ?' she yell, and laughing i throw my own bag down, take my shirt off, and dive into the cold water.

* * *

**a/n : review review review please ! **


End file.
